The Heroes are in the clear
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: This is a little short story for a thing on YouTube again. I actually thought Homestuck was an anime, despite me being in-not out- of the fandom, and I found an 'opening' should I say. /watch?v ZQ5MhDbs83w This is where I got my lyrics from, full credit to maker. Enjoy ! R&R honestly


Something based off of a YouTube thing again. I actually-ha ha- thought HS was an anime because I was like 'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG IGOTTAFINDIT :D:D:D:D' Stupid me... Just another shipper. ;v;

* * *

_~The wind-like melodies that's moving within our hearts~_

A small groan of pain erupts suddenly from a fellow Sburb/Sgrub player. Everyone turns towards the echoing sound throughout the corridor towards their new world, and their leader stands right before the pure white door, red leaking through his outfit.

Horrified baby blue eyes look down slowly and falls to his knees. The rest of the humans begin to come back for him, but the emotion in his eyes stops them dead in their tracks.

One whisper escapes the raven's lips before he falls forward to the floor. _**"Run."**_(Cue static noises)

_~Vibrantly leads us to the yet-unseen tomorrow~ _

Widened, hazy purple eyes stare at the cracked crystal ball in surprise. "Mo...ther?" A whisper escapes a intelligent woman's lips in utter disbelief. "It... can't be...?" The woman questions herself as she grasps handfuls of her hair in frustration.

"Why... This can't be happening..." Her voice raises to a boiling point as she continues rambling on about why and why not her mother should be with John's father. "This, this is tyranny. Why..." A choked sob comes out.

A pair of footsteps echo through the castle that she will roam soon enough. Her now schizophrenic mind frame starts panicking as if it's her mother.

"Mom? Is that you?" She would call, but it would instead be another that she cared deeply for.

"Rose?"

John. No, he can't see her like this. Why couldn't she fore-see herself becoming like this? WHY?! WHY! This isn't fair! This, this...This is not a fair fight.

"John, go. You shouldn't be here. You don't know me anymore." Rose mumbles, still holding handfuls of her hair as her purple eyes dance from object to object as they begin to form menacing structures. Rose feels hot tears trail down her face, and two arms loop around her.

"Rose, calm down. You can't see everything. Just because you're a Seer doesn't mean you are perfect." John whispers to her, and the objects back down more and more as her eyes linger on the blue coloring of John's clothing.

"But, I'm..." Rose bites her lip as she begins to feel the tremors of the fate of her reality. "I'm crazy, and I'll always be crazy. John, please. You don't like me like this, I'm stupid, and I'm incapable of doing anything right when I'm this-"

_**"Beautiful."**_

Rose looks up at his face, which is oddly serious. "Wha...?" Her words are incoherent as she processes the word that he spoke.

"You are Rose Lalonde. The girl who just saved our asses, and probably many more to come. The girl that knows enough to be a god damn teacher!" The sudden outburst from the raven made Rose jump.

Rose saw John bite his lower lip and hold back tears. "So, don't ever..." He fails at his attempt as tears flow in seemingly endless abundance, as he tackle-hugs Rose, trembling. "Don't ever call yourself crazy, Rose. You're the most intelligent, sane girl I've ever met. You'll never be crazy, but you refuse to face the fact that our parents are dead."

Rose is speechless at the point in time. What had he said about her being intelligent when she was blatantly stupid and crazy? Rose was still recovering when John told her,

_**"We need you to lead us to the yet-unseen future, Rose. Get it together!"**_Rose smiles a thankful smile, nodding at the raven. (Cue static noises)

_~If we create the future with each thing we think...~ _

Jade lets her hand fly to her mouth as she witnesses the sight that she had made. What had she done? Oh no, she...she, no, what is wrong with her? She looks down at her blood stained legs, and saw her skin flash pure black for a moment.

Jade looked up at the person she had shot. Oh no, she couldn't of done this. Last time she remembered waking up, she was with John at his birthday party on the ship. Okay, so she then got tired of listening to John's yelling at the clouds, and woke up to...

"Dave..." Jade mumbled at the sight of her best friend, covered in his own blood, layered in multiple troll colors as well. "Dave, I swear I didn't do this."

His head raises with a weak smile and a cough that released some blood. "It's fine, Harley. I-*cough*- know that wasn't you. You aren't from space descent, sorry. No black person is that black, no racism intended." His usual antics are still at play...even when he's dying.

"Dave, what happened? I'm so confused." Jade falls to her knees and believes in the maximum this is her fault, but it was actually her evil counterpart's fault. When Jade fell asleep, her evil side took over because she was still affected by the break-up from Davesprite.

Jade's glasses lay shattered at her feet-well, knees- as she cries for her terrible assault on her best friend. "I don't know what happened. Please someone help me-" Jade's eyes open to see her dress in the opposite color format now.

She feels Dave hovering over her and his blood-stained arm wraps around her head, which settles her for a few moments before she begins to she her image flash between her own and the other she saw moments before.

"Don't worry, Jade. I'll be fine. I'm okay, so stop worrying. You just went a little psycho is all." Dave says it like it's the most trivial thing in the world to shoot someone while you're asleep...but not. Jade begins to cry as something in her mind tells her to kill when she wants to think save.

No longer resisting the evil thoughts, she slowly stands, her ebony locks hiding her green eyes. Dave becomes scared again as his ex-sorta-girlfriend shows a sickeningly sweet, childish smile followed by a chuckle.

Jade lifts her head with an evil grin. _**"I'm back~."**_She chimed as she held her gun, ready to fire. (Cue static noises)

_~Could we grasp the "moment" the miracles smile upon?~_

A high blood troll stagger left. Right. Left. The troll wore a ever so slight smile of insanity as he passed the rooms of the meteor. Multicolored blood littered in a trail behind the high blood as he stepped in harmonious rhythm as he walked towards his best friend. When the high blood stopped his rhythmic steps, he stood around 10 feet away from him, his smile ever so wide and mock-friendly.

"Hey my motherfucking best friend." The troll high blood said in a low, growling tone as his club, decorated in multicolored blood, hovered inches above the ground. "How the fuck are you doing?"

The mutant blood growled harshly and turned. "Gamzee, where the fuck have you-" The troll cut himself off as he saw the sight.

Olive green, blue, yellow, purple, pink, and burgundy. The colors swirled in seemingly endless abundance on the white and red club. The mutant blood took a small step back, shaking his head slowly. There was only one color missing.

"Gamzee, no...Did you run out of pie?" For the first time, the mutant blood hadn't said a single curse word.

Gamzee titled his head to the side with a wide smile that sent shivers up the other's spine. "Didn't you motherfucking know?" Gamzee switched to a straight face and a stern gaze. "That shit is MOTHERFUCKING POISON. Motherfucking poison, Karkat~..." Gamzee sung, taking a slurred step forward.

Karkat took another step backwards, and ran into a table. He felt around the table with one hand as he kept an eye or two on the high blood he once considered a friend. Karkat tried to stay unafraid as the other came closer and closer, but failed. Karkat almost grinned when he found his claw behind his back, and he took a firm grip on the handle.

"Hey, my motherfucking best friend..." Gamzee started as he inched nearer. "What are you hiding behind your motherfucking back, huh? I bet it's a miracle." Gamzee's smile widened and Karkat swallowed harshly.

Gamzee was now in front of the mutant blood and his smile was now the creepiest fucking thing EVER. Karkat suppressed the shiver that threatened to rack his whole body. "Karkat, I'm sorry, my motherfucking best bro. The messiahs told me to do this. I have to do this, for the holy fucking messiahs."

That was when he realized it. His best friend had gone bullshit crazy. Karkat bit his lip until it bled a red line as Karkat pulled Gamzee close. "Ssh..." He cooed as Gamzee's eyes widened in disbelief.

Karkat felt the red tears sketch his cheeks as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Gamzee..." Then, he moved his hand away from the high blood's chest, taking his claw with him. Gamzee fell to the ground with a soft thump, and Karkat knelt down. _**"It was my job as the leader, messiah."** _(cue static noises)

_~I feel 'I need you' in my life~ _

Nepeta's bright smile would illuminate the room around her as she role-played. She could enjoy such trivial things, but she wasn't acting herself lately. And, one certain kitten was involved in it.

"Terezi." Nepeta said in monotone one day, startling the legislacerator in front of her. "I don't want to role-play today. Could you please exit my respite block." It wasn't a question and the legislacerator noticed this.

"Alright then, cranky bottom. Call me when you're ready to role-play again." Terezi exited through the door with a small harrumph. Nepeta knew that Vriska would ask why Terezi wouldn't be role-playing with Nepeta and then she would tell, then blah blah blah. Today was a rather drab day for the huntress, despite the fact that she was physically and mentally fine.

Nepeta sighs, standing from her seat. After taking a quick peak around to make sure no one was looking, Nepeta walked into a room where her shipping wall was located. She delicately touched the carvings into the walls, rather than using chalk or paint, like everyone else would. This way they'd never go away. Nepeta stopped moving as her fingers traced a familiar sketch of matespritship.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Nepeta slid against the wall, beginning to bawl. "Why, Karkitty? Why...I need you!" Then, every other word was so incoherent that the cat girl couldn't even make it was so caught up in her bawling that she didn't notice the accompaniment of a certain mutant blood. She only realized he was there after he slung his arms around her torso.

"Eep!" It was a small squeak that she made as he hugged her. Eventually, (keyword eventually), Nepeta hugged back, olive green sprouting out of her eyes.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Nepeta." Karkat said to the other troll, mumbling into her shirt. "I didn't think you had a flush crush for me. I'm such a fucking douche. I should really stop hanging around that fuckass Strider." Nepeta made a sound similar to a giggle as she pried the mutant blood off of her torso.

"Oh, it's fine Karkitty. Mew don't have to like me back, plus, it's not like mew'd efur like me back in that way anyways..." Nepeta trailed off, looking away from the mutant blood.

Karkat then hugged her again, spitting softly, "Bullshit."

This made Nepeta silence herself from her mumbles. "Nepeta, you're the funniest troll I've ever met and I really need you." Karkat said to the higher-but-lower class troll he was hugging. "But, I was too fucking stupid to fucking realize it before now. _**I need you here, before I go fucking insane.**_"

Nepeta then hugged back cheerfully, crying tears of joy. "Oh, Karkitty, thank mew! I thought I'd nefur hear that sentence a day in my life! Thank you..." (cue static noises)

_~Heading towards a sparkling place in the wide-open future~_

Vriska Serket stood on the flat, solid structure as she watched the rust blood dare to come to her. The Thief chuckled demonically as the rust blood said he'd kill her.

"With what?" Vriska made an overly-sarcastic gesture with a grin. "Your precious little fairy dust?" Vriska scoffed in over-confidence.

"Be ready, Vriska Serket, b-because h-here I come!" He stuttered. When the boy rushed at her, the Thief stances in a fighting position. As the rust blood reaches her with a spear in hand, she grabs the point, turns it around, and holds the handle firmly.

A look of fear crosses his face as Vriska demonically smiles, chuckling in a sweet fashion. "Good bye my little Tavros." The upper part of the spear glinted brightly as it plunged into his chest. Vriska smirked as she tossed the body over the edge she stood on.

"Good luck, Tavros~..." Vriska swiftly turned, beginning to hover in the air to fly off-a perk of being the Thief of Light. **_"In your fairy tale land..."_**Vriska flew off, leaving the rust blood to fall down, down, down...(cue static noises)

_~Ah, let's join hands...~_

All the living and the dead-the double dead as well, stand in a half circle around the door that will lead them to their created world. The silence and waiting killed a certain raven slowly, until he pushed Dave from the circle, then returning to his spot.

"God damn it, Egbert!" The blond cursed at the raven. "You did that, didn't you!"

Rose then cleared her throat. "I do believe John has a point. We can't be standing around all day. Go on then." Rose hastened the blond who was still pretty mad, but he agreed.

"Wait, Dave! I'm coming too~!" Jade called as she joined hands with Dave. Rose followed reluctantly, mumbling that they couldn't go separately couldn't they, my have we gotten attached to each other.

John then laughed as he took hold of Rose's hand lightly. "Well, let's go!"

Vriska then stepped up with a scoff and a toss of her navy blue hair. "I agree. Now, why the hell would you guys want to waaaaaaaait in this game, when our escape is right fucking theeeeeeee?"

She then stepped through the door, and popped back in with a wide grin. "Oh my Gog It's aweeeeeeeesome over there! You guys gotta see this!"

Then, she grabbed John's hand, running back through. One by one the group exited the game.

John cheered alongside Jade as they ran down the beach of the world. Dave smirked as he saw quite a few familiar buildings nearby. Rose almost cried as she saw her mother sitting in the back of the house, sipping on a martini.

Karkat and Gamzee traveled back to their houses, while the rest of the trolls began to play about on the sandy beach. Nepeta was hissing at the touch of the cold water on her skin-god was she literally a cat, while Aradia was chuckling at her antics.

_~Please don't let go~ _

Jade walked up to Dave in his house, which the new world had held, smiling. "Hey Dave." Jade suddenly hugged the blond before he could react to her comment.

"Whoa, Harley." Dave told her with a bemused expression on her face.

"Just..." Jade began. "Don't let go. I don't want to lose you again." She mumbled, nestling into the sweatshirt he was now wearing. "Please..."

Dave hugged back, scoffing into the younger's hair. "Like I could ever, Harley." Was all he managed to say before her narcolepsy kicked in again, making her fall asleep against him. "Night, Jade..." The two ended up falling asleep in his bed, and the same goes for John and Rose- Sollux, Feferi, and Aradia- Karkat and Nepeta- and Kanaya with Eridan.

They ended up living in the new world happily-if not a few difficulties. But, what kind of world would it be if there wasn't problems. Obviously, not a good one. Plus, they weren't problems the teens couldn't handle.

* * *

OHMYGODIHAVEISSUESSOMEONEHELPME


End file.
